Sealed with a Bond
by Ratchet's Apprentice 88
Summary: Sequel to my story "Road to Recovery". The church bells are ringing, it's time for a wedding! After the chaos of Prowl's near fatal injury, he and Stellaris are finally bonding. Since they consider Earth a second home, to embrace the culture they're have a wedding too! One-shot. ProwlXOC and SideswipeXArcee


**Hello peoples! If you guys read "Road to Recovery", this is the wedding! So sorry I haven't updated in a while but tests are killing me! As sort of an apology for not updating for a while, I have put links to some of the wedding stuff like the rings dresses and tux on my profile along with a playlist for the wedding. Anyway, enjoy this Sequel/Sidestory! :-)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers. They belong to Hasbro. I only own Stellaris and the concept of Mikaela being Spike and Carly's daughter.**

* * *

_Song Lyrics_  
"Normal Talking"  
-Bond Talking-

* * *

Finally, after a month of healing and planning, the big day had arrived. It had been pure chaos, but they managed to get it all set up. Stellaris had nearly sent herself into stasis planning the wedding. Prowl had tried to helped her, but Ratchet had made him focus on recovering. Everything was perfect, down to the last little detail. The guest list had been made, the cake had been designed, the decorations were in order, and the rings had been chosen. Because the jewelers had insisted, they even had Cybertronian sized stainless steel rings made. Prowl and Stellaris told them that it wasn't necessary but the humans were persistent and finally they gave in. Everything had been very straight forward except for the dress. Out of everything that had to be done, choosing the dress had been the most complicated. Since it was a human wedding ceremony, she and Prowl would be married in their holoforms. Carly had insisted that it was tradition to go and try on dresses. She said it would be fun and even though Stellaris had originally thought that it would be a waste of time, she had to admit, Carly was right. Eventually, after 152 dresses, she found the perfect one. All of her hard work would pay off at the wedding.

* * *

"Stell, you look amazing!" Arcee said.

When the femmes got the wedding invitation, and were asked to be brides maids, they set up their holoforms and came to Earth. They were all extremely happy for them and couldn't wait for the wedding, which was now in a few hours, and they were helping Stellaris get ready.

"Yeah Stellaris, Prowl is one lucky mech." Firestar told her, while helping her do her hair.  
Stellaris gave them both a small smile as thanks.  
"Are you nervous?" asked Chromia.  
"A little, but I'm more excited. Tonight, Prowl and I are spark-bonding and then tomorrow, we're going on our honeymoon in Italy." Stellaris replied.  
"What's a honeymoon?" Firestar asked.  
"It's a human tradition. It's a vacation that newlywed couples take to celebrate their marriage." Stellaris clarified.  
"Sounds like fun." Elita-One said.  
"Sure does. I remember when me and 'hide spark-bonded. We had a party with our friends but the real fun came after. See we-"Chromia started.  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! That's quite alright, we don't need to know that." Elita interrupted.  
"What? We're all bonded, or soon-to-be bonded, here right?" Chromia asked.  
"No, Arcee's not bonded." Elita said.  
"Oh yeah. Speaking of bonding, when's he going to pop the question?" Chromia wondered.  
"Arcee's dating someone? Who is it?" Stellaris inquired.  
"Sideswipe." Arcee muttered.  
"Sideswipe!" Stellaris shouted.  
Arcee nodded. "Yeah, we've been dating for about five Earth years now. Over the video screen."  
"Arcee, that's great! Don't worry, Sideswipe may rush into battle but he doesn't like to rush into relationships. He takes commitment very seriously. He'll ask you." Stellaris told her.  
"Thanks." Arcee replied.  
"But what about Sunstreaker?" Firestar asked.  
"Don't worry, he's got Bluestreak."

After that, the femmes went back to getting ready, oblivious to everything else. Little did they know, Jazz was helping Prowl prepare at the same time.

* * *

"Thank you Jazz, for helping me." Prowl said as Jazz passed him his tie.  
"No problem Prowler." Jazz told him, making Prowl mentally cringe."Jazz, do you think that I'm ready."  
"What are you talkin about? Course your ready." Jazz replied.  
"I mean, am I ready to get out there." Prowl asked.  
"Oh, yeah, I guess it doesn't take too long for guys to get ready, does it."

As they were leaving, Sideswipe went up to Prowl in his tux and said, "Hey Prowl, congrats."  
"Thank you Sideswipe." Prowl said.  
"I know it's yours and Stellaris' day, but I was wondering if I could do something at the wedding." Sideswipe asked.  
"Sideswipe, if you pull any pranks today-" Prowl began.  
"No Prowler," Jazz interrupted, "today's your wedding, you're not doing anything. I, on the other hand, will beat the living scrap out of you if you try anything Sideswipe."  
"No, no, no, I just wanted to run something by you." Sideswipe told him.  
"Alright, I'm listening." Prowl said.

* * *

When Firestar, Elita, Chromia, and Arcee went out, Inferno, Optimus, and Ironhide were glad to see their bondeds. Sideswipe was happy to see his girlfriend too. He thought that she looked beautiful and he told her when she took her seat next to him. It was an outdoor wedding in a garden and it was a beautiful day. Everyone was happy. They were so happy, in fact, they didn't even mind being in their holoforms, or that there were dozens of Television reporters from various stations talking to their cameras. The new of an Autobot wedding had spread quickly and everyone wanted to see it and it was about to start. Prowl, Jazz and Optimus stood at the altar. Optimus was there because he would conduct the ceremony, Jazz because he was the best man, and Prowl because he was the groom. Everyone, Cybertronians and humans alike, silenced as the music started to play. Carly and Spike's six year old daughter, Mikaela, came in first, bearing a basket of flower petals and sprinkling them along the aisle. Next came the moment that they were all waiting for, the bride. Stellaris walked down the aisle looking like a princess. The femmes smiled, the mechs were in awe, and the cameras zoomed in on her. Gears was the one give her away, and for one of the first times, he was truly smiling. At the altar, the two lovers face to face and they smiled. Prowl lifted her veil and Optimus began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" And so the ceremony went.

"Stellaris," Optimus said, "do you take Prowl to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall function?

"I do" she said.

"Prowl, do you take Stellaris to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall function?"

"I do" he said.

"The rings, please." said Optimus. Daniel gave Prowl one of the rings and gave the other to Stellaris. As Prowl slid the ring on her finger he said, "With this ring, I thee wed." and she did the same.

"In the name of Primus, I declare you husband and wife." He told them. Then he turned to Prowl and said, "You may kiss the bride."

Prowl did something that surprised everyone. He dipped Stellaris back and they shared a deep, long, passionate kiss. When the kiss had come to an end, applause thundered from the crowd.

* * *

There were no reporters allowed at the reception, only guests. Everyone was socializing and having fun. Then Blaster, who was graciously DJ-ing the party, got on the speaker system. "Alright everybody, I know we all love dancing, but it's time to clear the floor for the newlyweds!" Everyone cleared the dance floor and went back to their seats, waiting for Prowl and Stellaris. It was time for the first dance. They all watched as Prowl lead Stellaris to the center of the floor.

Blaster hit play and the song "Make You Feel My Love" by Adel came through the speakers.

_When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace to make you feel my love._

Stellaris wrapped her arms around Prowl's neck and he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her close.**  
**_  
When the evening shadows and the stars appear, and there is no one there to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love._

The pair began to dance together. Each move was smooth and went right with the tempo of the song.

I know you haven't made your mind up yet, but I would never do you wrong. I've known it  
from the moment that we met. No doubt in my mind where you belong.

Precision and grace ruled their movement.

I'd go hungry I'd go black and blue. I'd go crawling down the avenue. You Know there's nothing that I wouldn't do, to make you feel my love.

Prowl spun Stellaris around and they were both genuinely happy.**  
**_  
The storms are raging on the rolling sea, and on the highway of regret. The winds of change  
are blowing wild and free. You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

Everything was perfect.**_  
_**_  
I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. Nothing that I wouldn't do. Go to the ends of the Earth for you. To make you feel my love, to make you feel my love._

Eventually, the song came to an end and the guests applauded once again but the couple didn't notice. They were lost in each others' optics.

* * *

After they came back to reality, they had left the floor and went to mingle. Everything was normal until Blaster's voice came over the speakers again. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, mechs and femmes, this next song goes out to Arcee from a very hopeful red trouble maker. Let's get it on." The new song started playing over the speakers. Being that she was stationed on Earth, as soon as the song started, Stellaris knew exactly which one it was.

"Prowl? What's going on?" she asked.  
"Do you know about Sideswipe and Arcee?" Prowl said, answering her with another question.  
"Yes, we were talking about it while we got ready." She told him.  
"Well, he asked me if he could do this. I hope you don't mind." He said sheepishly.  
"Not at all, I'm glad that Arcee has finally found someone." She replied.  
"Indeed, maybe now Sideswipe will finally grow up and stop his childish antics." Prowl told her.  
"Oh Prowl, you know that's never going happen." She said with a smile. Then they stopped talking to see what was happening on the dance floor. Arcee was standing alone in the middle of the floor, confused about what was going on, and looking around for her boyfriend.

_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

Arcee smiled, realizing what was happening.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,  
No one will know oh oh oh, oh, come on, girl. Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh, shots of patron, and it's on, girl. Don't say no, no, no, no-no; Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah; and we'll go, go, go, go-go. If you're ready, like I'm ready._

Still looking for Sideswipe, she didn't notice him sneak up behind her.

_Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby,I think I wanna marry you._

When she turned, he shadowed her movements, making sure she didn't see him.

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh, so what you wanna do? Let's just run girl. If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool. No, I won't blame you; it was fun, girl. Don't say no, no, no, no-no; just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah; and we'll go, go, go, go-go. If you're ready, like I'm ready._

The crowd watched them in silence, small smiles on their faces.

_Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

They moved together, Arcee was still unable to find Sideswipe, and he was still hiding right behind her.

_Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu, tell me right now baby, tell me right now baby, baby. Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu, tell me right now baby, tell me right now baby, baby. _

Then Sideswipe stopped, got down on one knee like he had seen the humans do, and waited for Arcee to turn around and see him. When she did, her smile widened.

_Oh, it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

The song ended and everyone was watching them. Then Sideswipe took one of Arcee's hands and said "Arcee, we've been together for five years, three months, eleven days, and sixteen hours. I've kept count because when I'm with you, time flies. Each day is better than the last, because it's one more day I get to spend with you. I love you more than you could ever imagine, and I want to spend the rest of my life trying to show you. So I'm asking you this. Arcee, will you bond with me?"

Arcee too overjoyed to use words. With her hand still covering her mouth, she nodded. She then removed her hand from her face, and leapt into Sideswipe's arms, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a deep, loving kiss. The guests cheered once again but now it was for the newly engaged couple instead of the newlywed one. When the kiss was broken, Arcee nuzzled her head into Sideswipes neck.

* * *

The rest of the night went by quickly. The speeches were made. One of them, congratulating the Stellaris and Prowl and was made by Elita. Another was made about the same thing, only it was Jazz who spoke. What came as a shock to everyone was that Jazz was only a little bit tipsy, not completely hammered like usual. The understood every word and none of them had been slurred together. After that, the cake was cut and, after a few more hours of dancing, everyone had left.

After the reception, Prowl and Stellaris deactivated their holoforms and made it back to their berthroom. Once again, Stellaris locked the door. They made their way over to the berth and laid down. Prowl undid the latch to the panel on his mate's chest, a faint blue glow coming from the edges. Then the panel was removed, exposing the glowing sky blue orb that was Stellaris's spark. She did the same to Prowl, exposing his darker blue spark. She vented warm air into it, making him shudder. In return, he gently ran his digits around the edge of hers, causing her to let loose a pleasured moan. With both of them aroused, they moved their open spark chambers closer to each other until they were just centimeters apart.

"For us." Stellaris said.  
"For us." Prowl repeated.

Then they pushed their sparks together. Hundreds of different memories and emotions flooded into the minds of both of them as their energy merged. In all of the different things going through the developing bond, one thing was the same between the two. It was the one thing holding the bond together. It was the glue for their entire relationship. A feeling of pure, true love. The two of them broke apart, the bond now complete. They laid there, panting and exhausted.

-I love you- Prowl said, using the bond for the first time.  
-I love you too- Stellaris told him.

The newly bonded could have spoken to each other but they decided to use the bond. They used it because finally, they could.

* * *

**The songs used in this are "To Make You Feel My Love" by Adel (Prowl and Stellaris's first dance) and "Marry You" by Bruno Mars (The Proposal). Horray for Prowl and Stellaris! They fianally bonded! I hope that you all liked this! Exclamation points are fun! **

**Please Review! :-)**


End file.
